


Dni Pomiędzy

by snuwflak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwflak/pseuds/snuwflak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niezbyt wiarygodny Snape porywa pogrążonego w depresji Harry'ego, by zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Czy aby na pewno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jeden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Between Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



> yaay! moje pierwsze długie tłumaczenie, pierwotnie publikowane na fanfiction.net.  
> całość betuje piorunia, której dziekuję :).

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak długo przebywał u Dursleyów. Nie był w stanie zachować przytomności dłużej niż przez godzinę, stracił już poczucie czasu. Nie chciał wracać do Hogwartu, więc nie martwiła go aktualna data. Zakrył okna prześcieradłami, tak, by blokowały dostęp słońca i rzucił budzikiem o ścianę. Nie poczuł satysfakcji nawet wtedy, kiedy zegarek rozpadł się na kawałki. 

Przez większość czasu był zmęczony. Za każdym razem, gdy budził się zlany zimnym potem, pędził w kierunku toalety i wymiotował. Nie pamiętał swoich snów i nie przejmował się tym. Nie obchodziło go już nic poza spaniem. Dursleyowie na szczęście zostawili go w spokoju, dzięki czemu nic nie zakłócało jego snu. 

Był niemile zaskoczony, gdy któregoś popołudnia drzwi jego sypialni otworzyły się. Harry przykrył głowę kołdrą i przewrócił się na bok, tyłem do drzwi. Usłyszał ciężkie kroki wuja Vernona i nagle jego przykrycie zostało odrzucone. Zamrugał i spojrzał na opiekuna, patrzącego na niego z góry. 

– Masz gościa – powiedział ten bezbarwnie. – Myślę, że jest z twojej szkoły. Masz zamiar wstać? 

– Nie – odpowiedział Harry. – Powiedz mu, żeby sobie poszedł. 

Wyrwał przykrycie od wuja i zakopał się w nim. 

– To pierwsza sensowna rzecz, jaką powiedziałeś, chłopcze.   
Wuj trzasnął drzwiami, a Harry powoli odpłynął z powrotem w sen. 

Chwilę później drzwi na powrót zamknęły się z trzaskiem, co okazało się kolejną niemiłą niespodzianką. 

– Idź sobie – wymamrotał Harry, nie sprawdzając nawet, do kogo mówi. 

Najprawdopodobniej nie był to wuj Vernon, który dyszałby po kilkukrotnej wycieczce po schodach. Ten intruz nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, co również wykluczało Dudleya. Może to ciotka Petunia. Harry zastanowił się nad sprawdzeniem, ale ostatecznie był zbyt zmęczony, by się tym przejąć. Zamiast tego udawał, że zasnął, w nadziei, że gość zostawi go w spokoju. 

– Niech mi pan wierzy, panie Potter, nic nie ucieszyłoby mnie bardziej. 

Ten głos. Harry poderwał się, na oślep szukając okularów. 

– Snape? – zapytał niepewnie. Dlaczego Snape był w jego pokoju? Intruz brzmiał jak on, ale Harry nic nie widział. Usłyszał prychnięcie. 

– Maniery, panie Potter – odpowiedział Snape w tym samym tonie, co wcześniej. – A teraz bądź tak uprzejmy, przestań użalać się nad sobą i ubieraj się. Wychodzimy. Nawet twój zdegenerowany mózg musiał zarejestrować, że moja obecność tutaj nie jest dla nikogo przyjemna. 

Harry spojrzał w ciemność, niepewny. Nadal nie mógł określić, czy to naprawdę był Snape, jakkolwiek na drzwiach odbijał się wielki, nietoperzowy cień. Gdzie mieli iść? Przecież Snape go nienawidził. 

– Snape? – ciężkie westchnięcie. Harry pomyślał, że to musi być prawdziwy Snape. Nikt inny nie brzmiał na zirytowanego i znudzonego jednocześnie, nie mówiąc przy tym ani słowa. 

– Postaraj się skupić, Potter. Przysłano mnie, bym cię stąd zabrał i mam rozkaz wykonania tej misji. Jestem pewien, że dyrektor wolałby, byś poszedł dobrowolnie, lecz zapewniam cię, że wolę, żebyś stawiał opór.

Harry słyszał okrucieństwo w głosie Snape’a, ale nie rozumiał jego słów. Jego mózg zamglił się, a głowa zaczęła pulsować. Gdzie mieli iść? Dlaczego Snape został tu przysłany? 

– Snape? 

– Panie Potter! – zagrzmiał Snape, a głowa Harry’ego eksplodowała. Dopiero, kiedy wszystko powoli się uspokoiło, Harry otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. W pokoju panowała jasność, jakiej nie widział od… cóż, nie był tego pewny. Na pewno odkąd był u Dursleyów. Jego nauczyciel eliksirów stał koło łóżka z różdżką jarzącą się na końcu. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Harry pamiętał: nadal miał długie i tłuste włosy, zbyt duży nos, czarne i sztywne szaty, a wargi podwinięte w wyrazie wściekłości, ukazujące żółte zęby. Prześcieradła zostały zerwane z okien i światło słoneczne wdzierało się do pokoju. Harry zerknął w stronę światła, a potem ponownie spojrzał na Snape’a. 

– Gdzie idziemy? – Przezornie nie wypowiedział po raz kolejny nazwiska profesora. 

Snape wziął głęboki wdech i opuścił różdżkę. Jego wzrok omiótł Pottera, który musiał wyglądać, jakby nie ruszał się z łóżka od tygodni, potem przeniósł się na pustą sypialnię. Harry podążył za jego wzrokiem i zauważył zakurzoną tacę przy drzwiach. Ciotka Petunia musiała wsunąć ją przez klapkę dla kota, ale nie pamiętał, kiedy mogłaby to zrobić. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatni raz jadł cokolwiek, a potem spojrzał na Snape’a, mierzącego go cynicznie. 

– Obchodzi cię to? 

Harry zastanowił się. 

– Nie – odpowiedział szczerze. – Tak naprawdę, to wcale nie. 

– Mam ci pomóc? 

Potter po raz kolejny zamyślił się. Kiedy tak siedział i rozglądał się, perspektywa wstania, ubrania się i spakowania wydawała się wyczerpująca. Był zmęczony, całe ciało sprawiało wrażenie chorego i ciężkiego. Nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Ale nie był pewny, czy chce dać Snape’owi satysfakcję, prosząc o pomoc w czymkolwiek. Uniósł podbródek. 

– Ja… Nie. Sir. Pójdę z panem. Ja tylko… czy mógłbyś… – Brew Snape’a podjechała do góry i Harry zawahał się. – Nie rozpakowałem się do końca, ale jest takie zaklęcie. Nie mogę… 

– Mógłbyś przestać się dąsać i zacząć pakować? W innych okolicznościach z chęcią patrzyłbym, jak się męczysz, Potter. Jednak teraz nie ma na to czasu… – Z kolejnym westchnięciem machnął różdżką, a ubrania i szkolne rzeczy poleciały prosto do kufra. Harry zauważył, że w przeciwieństwie do Tonks, Snape wiedział, jak sprawić, by zaklęcie faktycznie uporządkowało rzeczy. – Gdzie jest twoja sowa? 

– Hedwiga? – Harry rozejrzał się, ale w pokoju nie było ani śladu jego ptaka. Snape zacisnął usta, więc spróbował przypomnieć sobie, gdzie ją wysłał. – Ja, uch, podejrzewam, że jest w Norze. Z Ronem. 

– Rozumiem. Czy jest tu jeszcze coś, co chciałbyś zabrać? 

– Moja miotła. – Po tym Snape otworzył swoją lewą dłoń, a Błyskawica podleciała prosto do niej. Profesor uniósł brew w pytaniu. Harry rozejrzał się i pokręcił głową. Nie obchodziło go, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze zobaczy cokolwiek innego znajdującego się w tym pokoju. – To wszystko. 

– Bardzo dobrze. – Machnął swoją różdżką kilkakrotnie. Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale zauważył, że jego kufer zniknął i poczuł swędzenie za uszami. – Chodź za mną. 

Harry chciał wstać, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Snape dopiero przy drzwiach zdał sobie sprawę, że Potter ani drgnął. Zatrzymał się i obejrzał, przez co tłuste włosy opadły mu na twarz. 

– Mam ci pomóc? – zapytał delikatnie, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Harry poderwał wzrok. Był naprawdę zmęczony – idea wstania była wyczerpująca, a jego mózg zdawał się być ciężki i Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Nie wiedział, gdzie mieli iść, nie pamiętał, czemu w ogóle zgodził się iść ze Snape’em gdziekolwiek, bo nauczyciel go nienawidził, i vice versa. I był zbyt zmęczony, by o tym myśleć. 

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, oddech przyśpieszał coraz bardziej. Serce biło zbyt szybko, myśl o wstaniu sprawiała, że miał ochotę wymiotować. Kręciło mu się w głowie, więc starał się skupić na Snapie, który obrócił się w jego stronę. Wydało mu się, że to działa, podłoga przestała się kręcić. Zamknął oczy i postarał się uspokoić oddech. Kiedy mu się to udało, otworzył oczy i popatrzył otępiale na nauczyciela. 

– Myślę, że powinieneś. 

Snape otworzył usta i ostatnie słowa, jakie Potter usłyszał to _Imperio_.


	2. dwa

Harry zamrugał i rozejrzał się. Był zagubiony. Wiedział, że Snape rzucił na niego Imperiusa, ale poza tym niczego nie pamiętał. Stał w pomieszczeniu, które musiało być sypialnią Snape'a, bo nauczyciel siedział na łóżku. W pokoju nie było nic, co pozwoliłoby zidentyfikować jego mieszkańca. Puste, białe ściany, drewniana podłoga, łóżko, komoda, stolik nocny i stary, skórzany fotel. Żadnych fotografii, ozdób czy książek. Ten pokój mógł się znajdować wszędzie, a Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak się w nim znalazł.

Snape nie wyczuł obecności Harry'ego, co dało mu czas na gapienie się. Mistrz eliksirów siedział w rogu łóżka, oparty plecami o ścianę i czytał. Miał związane włosy i był ubrany jak mugol - czarne, flanelowe spodnie od piżamy i spraną koszulkę. Wzrok Harry’ego zatrzymał się na bosych stopach, tak bladych, że niemal transparentna skóra ukazywała sieć niebieskich żyłek. Jego ramiona, delikatnie umięśnione, równie blade, a jego długi, smukły kark… Harry przełknął ślinę i starał przypomnieć sobie, po co w ogóle tu przyszedł.

– Mogę w czymś pomóc, panie Potter? – grzecznie zapytał Snape, nie podnosząc głowy znad książki.

– Nie mogę spać – odpowiedział, niepewny, skąd dochodzą słowa. Próbował zasnąć? Ledwo poznawał swój głos.

– Co ma to wspólnego ze mną? – Snape spojrzał ponad książką i zmroził Harry'ego spojrzeniem.

– Ja... Ja nie... Proszę – Harry wyszeptał słabo.

Snape patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zamknął książkę, położył ją na nocnym stoliku i ześliznął się z łóżka. Harry, nagle świadom tego, że ma na sobie tylko czerwone spodnie od piżamy, zaczął drżeć. Snape zmniejszył odległość między nimi i Harry mógł poczuć ciepło mężczyzny. Powstrzymał potrzebę pochylenia się w jego stronę, skupiwszy wzrok na oczach Snape'a. Migotały niebezpiecznie, hipnotyzując i utrzymując chłopca w pozycji pionowej. Bujał się lekko, ledwo ośmielając się oddychać.

– O co prosisz, panie Potter? – aksamitne tony w głosie profesora ześliznęły się po plecach Harry'ego, aż ten zadrżał gwałtownie. – Zimno ci?

Harry potrzasnął głową. Spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale jego głos nie chciał współpracować. A może chciał, ale Harry nie usłyszał go przez donośne bicie serca, rozlegające się w jego klatce piersiowej. Nie rozumiał, co się działo, wiedział jedynie, że nie czuł się tak żywy od lat. Ostatnimi czasy nie czuł nic. Spróbował znowu.

– Proszę, ocal mnie – wyszeptał.

Snape zrobił dwa kroki w tył i zaczął okrążać Pottera. W jego oczach płonęła trudna do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym drapieżność i wypalała każdy cal skóry Harry'ego. Chłopiec wpatrywał się w podłogę, desperacko starając się nie poruszyć. Jego ciało drgało w oczekiwaniu, ale też w przerażeniu na to, co mogło stać sie za chwilę. Na przemian zaciskał i rozluźniał dłonie, a jego oddech był płytki. Dotarło do niego, że jest twardy - kiedy to się stało? - i że nie było sposobu, by Snape tego nie zauważył.

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – niski pomruk Snape'a dobiegł zza Harry'ego, a on prawie podskoczył ze strachu. Zacisnął pięści, a napięcie przepłynęło przez jego ciało. Chciał krzyczeć, śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie.

– Bo zawsze to robisz – powiedział nagle zmartwiony, że Snape odeśle go, nim Harry zrozumie, o co chodzi. Gdzie by wtedy poszedł? Czuł ciepło Snape'a za sobą i sapnął, gdy koszulka nauczyciela otarła sie o jego plecy.

– A od czego dokładnie – Harry sapnął znowu, kiedy oddech Snape'a owionął jego ucho – mam cię dzisiaj ocalić?

Harry wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, starając się nie jęczeć, kiedy jego głowa opadła na ramię Snape'a. Harry wyciągnął ręce za siebie, wbijając palce w udo Snape’a, zaciskając pięści na materiale jego piżamy.

– Ach! Ja tylko... – Chłopiec starał się zachować spójność, ale zęby mistrza eliksirów zaciśnięte na jego karku znacznie mu to utrudniały. – Chcę coś poczuć. – Udało mu się powiedzieć. – Cokolwiek.

Snape cofnął się i Harry prawie upadł, kiedy stracił wsparcie. Ale wtedy nauczyciel pojawił się przed Harrym, był wszędzie dokoła niego, jego prawa pięść zacisnęła się na włosach Harry’ego i pociągnęła do tyłu. Lewa natomiast boleśnie wykręciła jego ramię, przyciskając je do pleców Harry’ego. Erekcja Snape’a wbijała się w brzuch chłopaka, a zęby zatopiły się w nagiej skórze. Harry zaskamlał, jego zmysły były przeciążone. Przekręcił się w objęciach mężczyzny, próbując się przybliżyć i dostać więcej, ale ciało nauczyciela wydawało się być z żelaza.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że się poruszali, bo nagle został przyciśnięty do ściany. Snape puścił jego rękę, tylko po to, by złapać go za nadgarstki w bolesnym uścisku i przygwoździć nad głową Harry’ego.  Drugą ręką chwycił jego gardło i delikatnie ścisnął, uśmiechając się lekko. Jego oczy wydawały się być ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Impuls elektryczny przebiegł po całym kręgosłupie chłopaka.

– _Cokolwiek_ , panie Potter? – wyszeptał nauczyciel, pochylając się by ugryźć - mocno - ucho Harry’ego, który jęknął. – Obawiam się, że masz ograniczone opcje, jeśli chodzi o mnie.

Jego dłoń zacisnęła się ponownie na gardle chłopca. Harry starał się nie ruszać i zachować możliwość oddechu. Ale nie mógł wziąć głębokiego wdechu, przez co po chwili zaczął widzieć mroczki przed oczami. Zaczęło mu dudnić w głowie, a skóra na twarzy wydawała się być rozciągnięta i cienka. Panika zaczęła brać nad nim górę, szarpnął się w uścisku Snape’a, próbując strząsnąć jego rękę ze swojego gardła. Kiedy zaczął pojawiać się ból, Snape puścił i Harry otworzył usta w uldze, nabierając głęboko powietrza. W tym momencie nauczyciel zamknął jego usta swoimi. Ich ciała zderzyły się ze sobą, Snape wcisnął pomiędzy uda Harry’ego i przytrzymał go przy ścianie. Gryfon skołowany po nagłym zastrzyku tlenu próbował oddawać pocałunki, ale nie wiedział jak; Snape był zbyt wymagający, jego usta zbyt twarde i karcące. Napięcie w jego jądrach rosło, kiedy ocierał się o udo nauczyciela; jęczał, gdy napięcie zaczęło puszczać i zaczął spadać w ciemność.

Gdy jakiś czas później odzyskał świadomość, stał oparty o Snape’a, który nawet nie drgnął.  Ramiona Harry’ego nadal go oplatały, a głowa spoczywała na jego piersi. Wciąż ściskał nogami udo nauczyciela i było mu trochę zimno. Jego spodnie były wilgotne.

Poczuł ciepło dłoni Snape’a, kiedy ten go stanowczo odepchnął. Mężczyzna podszedł do fotela w kącie pokoju. Harry stał nieruchomo, nagle bardzo zawstydzony i zdenerwowany. Snape opadł z wdziękiem na siedzisko, spoglądając niewzruszonym i obojętnym wzrokiem. Uniósł brew.

– Mogę w czymś jeszcze pomóc, panie Potter?

Wnętrzności Harry’ego ścisnęły się i chłopak spojrzał niepewnie na nauczyciela, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– Ja… hm… chyba nie.

Profesor skrzyżował nogi i odchylił się w fotelu.

– Proponuję więc, byś udał się do łóżka.

Gardło Harry’ego zacisnęło się i poczuł ciężar w piersi. Zamknął oczy, by odgrodzić się od bólu.


	3. trzy

Harry zamrugał i rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Wiedział, że Snape rzucił na niego Imperiusa, ale nie pamiętał, co stało się później. Rozumiał, że Snape nie chciał, by Harry popełnił samobójstwo, co sprawiało, że wszelkie plany z tym związane nie miały sensu. Siedział na wygodnej, błękitnej sofie. Nie widział gdzie, bo jedynym, co dostrzegał, był zbliżający się Snape ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami. Harry posłał profesorowi zmęczone spojrzenie.

– Mogę w czymś pomóc, panie Potter?

Chłopiec zmrużył oczy. Słyszał to gdzieś ostatnio. Czy można śnić, będąc pod Imperiusem? Jak długo to trwało? Dlaczego nie pamiętał? Miał mnóstwo pytań, ale nie był pewny, czy chce zadać jakiekolwiek profesorowi. Spróbował zapytać o coś bezpiecznego.

– Gdzie jesteśmy, sir?

Brew wystrzeliła w górę.

– Myślałem, że cię to nie obchodzi.

Harry ziewnął i przeciągnął się.

– W porządku. Gdzie jest moja sypialnia? Jestem zmęczony.

Snape odsunął się i skłonił kpiąco.

– Pierwsze piętro, drugie drzwi po lewej. Słodkich snów.

Jego szaty zawirowały, gdy się obracał. Harry zamknął oczy. Może będzie mógł troszkę odpocząć, aż przestanie być tak bardzo zmęczony.

***

W pewnym momencie Potter zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w łóżku, a nie na sofie. Nie przypominał sobie, jak się w nim znalazł, ale łóżko było wygodne, a on był zmęczony, więc przewrócił się na drugi bok i znowu zasnął.

***

Drzwi pokoju Harry'ego trzasnęły, budząc go. Wciąż było ciemno, ale zmiana w powietrzu mówiła chłopcu, że to Snape. Usiadł i przetarł oczy, kiedy profesor zaczął mówić, brzmiąc przy tym bardzo odlegle. Harry musiał się postarać, by go usłyszeć.

– Panie Potter. Jakkolwiek przyjemnie jest mi myśleć, że umierasz z głodu w ciemności, izolacji i rozpaczy, są na świecie ludzie przekonani o tym, że jesteś stworzony do istotniejszych zadań. Dlatego też muszę nalegać, byś od jutra dołączył do mnie w czasie posiłków. O ósmej, w południe i o osiemnastej. Będziesz punktualny i schludny. W innym wypadku tego pożałujesz.

Przerwał, oczekując pytań. Nie doczekawszy się ich, wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Harry zamrugał, ziewnął i ułożył z powrotem na łóżku, starając się skupić. Nie był pewny, o czym myśleć. Na pewno nie o Syriuszu. Ani o Dumbledorze. Nie chciał też wspominać Rona, Hermiony, Neville'a, czy którymkolwiek z jego znajomych. Zawiódł wszystkich, Voldemort zamierzał go zabić i Harry życzył sobie, by czarnoksiężnik zrobił to porządnie (Harry życzył mu szczęścia). Chciał umrzeć, najchętniej nim zginie ktokolwiek inny. Może Snape mógłby go zabić.

Snape. Kolejna osoba, o której lepiej było nie myśleć. Jak długo był pod Imperiusem? Potter czuł, że było w tym wszystkim coś, co powinien wiedzieć, co powinien pamiętać, ale nie mógł tego uchwycić. Co się stało? Co robili w tym domu? Czy był tu ktoś jeszcze? Jak długo tu zostaną? Czy Śmierciożercy ich szukali? Lista pytań nie miała końca, a Harry nie był w stanie skupić się na tyle, by je wszystkie zliczyć. Odpowiedzi na nie były niemal nie do ogarnięcia.

Gryfon wiedział, że powinien nienawidzić Snape'a, ale teraz mógł jedynie nienawidzić siebie. Wciąż czuł niechęć w stosunku do profesora i nie ufał mu, ale to było coś, co można było zignorować, chociażby przez jakiś czas. Postanowiwszy, ustawił budzik po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów.


	4. cztery

Budzik dzwonił dobre kilka minut, Harry nie był na tyle obudzony, by go wyłączyć. Znacznie więcej czasu zajęło chłopakowi przypomnienie sobie, po co tak właściwie budzik nastawiał. Musiał się „prezentować”, cokolwiek to znaczyło, i za piętnaście minut powinien siedzieć w kuchni na śniadaniu. Sięgnął po okulary i po raz pierwszy rozejrzał się dokoła.

Sypialnia nie była duża, ale znacznie przyjemniejsza niż ta u Dursleyów. W granacie i ciemnej czerwieni, z pasującymi do siebie meblami. Łóżko było większe niż to, na którym spał w Hogwarcie, u jego stóp stał kufer. Na ścianie, naprzeciw łóżka, wisiała miotła, a obok niej fotografie jego, Rona i Hermiony, które musiały być zrobione na ich trzecim roku. W pokoju stała też szafa, w której wisiały jego szaty, oraz komoda, gdzie pewnie znajdowała się reszta jego ubrań. Książki na półce były posegregowane tematycznie, a kompletnie wyposażone biurko stało w rogu, naprzeciwko łóżka. Za oknem rozciągał się widok na połacie zielonych terenów. To wszystko wyglądało naprawdę swojsko. Harry gapił się i zastanawiał, kto podjął się trudu, by czuł się komfortowo.

Kiedy Snape otworzył drzwi, Harry nadal gapił się na swój nowy pokój. Wejście nauczyciela sprawiło, że spojrzał na zegarek. Był spóźniony dziesięć minut. Nauczyciel uniósł brwi, a Harry spuścił wzrok. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu zgęstniało.

– Panie Potter – zaczął Snape jedwabiście. – Pamięta pan naszą wczorajszą rozmowę?

Harry pokiwał twierdząco głową.

– No to słucham?

Chłopak odważył się podnieść głowę, nie wiedząc jednak, co powiedzieć. Nie był do końca pewny, dlaczego nie udało mu się wstać z łóżka. Czuł się sparaliżowany, bezużyteczny i przerażony, na dodatek zaczęła go boleć głowa. Nie miał pojęcia, co Snape miał na myśli, mówiąc, że Harry ma się odpowiednio? „prezentować”, nie wiedział gdzie w ogóle jest łazienka i właściwie był całkowicie przekonany, że nie da sobie rady z posiłkiem. I tak nie był głodny, a samo myślenie o jedzeniu przyprawiało go o mdłości.

– Ja… ja nie wiem, sir. Chciałem iść na śniadanie. Nastawiłem nawet budzik i w ogóle. Ja tylko… nie wiem, czy sobie poradzę.

Dreszcz rozbawienia i czegoś jeszcze przebiegł mu po plecach na myśl, że Snape rzuci na niego _Imperio_ i nakaże kąpiel. Niespodziewanie zakręciło mu się w głowie. Podłoga zaczęła wirować, oddech przyśpieszył, stał się krótki i urywany. Harry starał się skupić uwagę na nauczycielu – ostatnim razem to podziałało, ale teraz w ogóle go nie widział.

– Potter!

Harry otworzył oczy; och. Snape stał bardzo blisko, oddalony zaledwie o kilka centymetrów, i potrząsał chłopcem. Harry przeczesał włosy dłonią. Co za bałagan.

– Co się stało? – zapytał.

Nauczyciel wyprostował się, ale pozostał na swoim miejscu, przez co twarz Harry'ego znalazła się na tym samym poziomie, co krocze Mistrza Eliksirów. Harry przełknął i odwrócił wzrok, zarumieniony.

– Wierzę, że miałeś atak paniki na myśl o zjedzeniu śniadania w moim towarzystwie – powiedział Snape.

– Uch… och. W porządku. – Kolejne słowa wypłynęły z jego ust szybciej, niż mógłby to powstrzymać – Wiesz, że przez cały czas nie mam bladego pojęcia, o czym do mnie mówisz, prawda?

– Trudno byłoby mi tego nie zauważyć, Potter – Snape odpowiedział sucho. – Spójrz na mnie.

Harry podniósł głowę, ale nie mógł skupić wzroku na nauczycielu. W jego miejscu jawiła się czarna, rozmazana plama. Oddech Pottera na nowo przyśpieszył. Najpierw usłyszał głośne plaśnięcie, a dopiero po chwili to poczuł, kiedy dłoń Snape'a uderzyła go w twarz.

Harry'ego zmroziło na sekundę, po czum rzucił się na mężczyznę z dzikim krzykiem. Snape odchrząknął z zaskoczeniem, kiedy wpadł plecami na framugę. Harry rzucił się w poszukiwaniu swojej różdżki, a kiedy jej nie znalazł, zaczął okładać klatkę piersiową Snape'a pięściami. Nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, aż w końcu…

Zamorduje mnie. Chłopiec zrobił krok w tył, obserwując Mistrza Eliksirów z przerażeniem w oczach. Uderzył Snape'a. Kilkakrotnie. A Snape po prostu stał, patrząc groźnie, podrygując i warcząc; Harry był przekonany, że słowa, jakie zaraz usłyszy to _Avada Kedavra_. Zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na śmierć.

– Więc, Potter. Skoro już stoisz i jak podejrzewam zakończyłeś swój atak na moją osobę, bądź łaskaw wziąć prysznic. Cuchniesz nastoletnim chłopcem. Łazienka jest po drugiej stronie korytarza.

Harry otworzył oczy i okazało się, że gapi się prosto na różdżkę Snape'a.

– No idź!

Więc poszedł.

Spędził sporo czasu pod prysznicem. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz to robił, a gorąca woda była całkiem przyjemna. Ustawił temperaturę wody na najgorętszą, jaką mógł znieść, i zaczął rozmyślać o Snapie. Szybko tracił zdolność do myślenia o kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek innym – przynajmniej, kiedy był przytomny, co na szczęście nie zdarzało mu się często.

Co się właściwie stało? Snape specjalnie go sprowokował? Dlaczego mu nie oddał? Pytania mnożyły się w tak szybkim tempie, że Harry nie mógł ich wszystkich zapamiętać. Potrzebował do tego Hermiony. Nie wiedział, co Snape chce osiągnąć.

Myślał tak długo, aż w końcu woda zaczęła robić się zimna. Potrząsnął głową, próbując się skupić. Umył włosy najszybciej, jak tylko mógł – kiedy urosły tak bardzo? – i wyszedł spod prysznica. Sięgnął po okulary, leżące na stercie nieznanych mu szat. Ubrał je i otworzył drzwi.

– Gratulacje, panie Potter. Nie czuję pana z tej odległości.

Harry poszedł za głosem nauczyciela, który dochodził od strony schodów. Spojrzał na nie z wahaniem, nagle orientując się, że jego nogi drżą. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to najdłuższa wycieczka poza łóżko od…

– Jak długo?

– Słucham?

– Jak długo byłem…

– Nadąsany? Osowiały? Kompletnie bezużyteczny, nawet jako mugol? – Snape zrobił pauzę, ale Harry nie powiedział ani słowa. – Trzy tygodnie.

Zatoczył się. Trzy tygodnie? Nie był pewien, czego oczekiwał. Krócej? Dłużej?

– Och – powiedział słabo i zaczął powoli schodzić po schodach. Był mniej więcej w połowie, kiedy jego nogi się poddały. Zaklęcie lewitujące Snape'a złapało go zanim upadł i dotransportowało spokojnie do kuchennego stołu. Harry, rozejrzawszy się dokoła, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że rozkład kuchni był dokładnie taki sam jak u Dursleyów, z tą różnicą, że tutaj dekoracje były bardziej stonowane. Bardziej przypominały te kuchnie, które widywał w pismach dekoratorskich ciotki Petunii – te, które sprawiały wrażenie, jakby nikt w nich tak naprawdę nie mieszkał. Coś zaczęło tłuc się w jego pamięci, choć nie mógł tego do końca uchwycić. Został usadzony przy stole, przez co jego uwaga została odwrócona.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, ale zadecydował, że nie jest gotowy, by z nim rozmawiać. Co, sądząc po nieprzyjemnym uśmieszku na twarzy nauczyciela, całkiem Snape'owi odpowiadało. Na stole przed chłopakiem stał talerz z tostem i szklanka pełna gęstego, zielonego płynu. Snape usiadł naprzeciwko i zaskoczył Harry'ego tym, że nie miał do powiedzenia nic niemiłego na temat incydentu na schodach.

– Jedz, Potter. Powoli, ale jedz.

Harry uniósł tost i zaczął zezować w stronę zielonego płynu. Spojrzał na Snape'a i spróbował unieść brew. Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, ale powiedział:

– Najlepiej, gdybyś wypił to na raz.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po szklankę, która rozpadła się na kawałki, jak tylko ją chwycił. Zielony płyn zachlapał cały przód jego szaty.  Spojrzał w górę – zaskoczony i zmieszany – i zobaczył Snape'a z wyciągniętą różdżką i ustami zaciśniętymi w cienką linię. Jego szaty, w przeciwieństwie do ubrania Pottera, były całkowicie czyste.

– Właściwa odpowiedź na zaoferowany nieznany ci eliksir, Potter, to nie picie tego eliksiru!

Harry otworzył i zamknął usta kilkakrotnie.

– Ale Dumbledore w kółko powtarzał, że powinienem ci ufać – sprzeciwił się.

– A ty jesteś całkowicie posłuszny temu, co profesor Dumbledore ci mówi, oczywiście.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, ale ten nie rozwinął myśli i raczej nie oczekiwał, że Harry mu odpowie. Machnął za to kilkakrotnie różdżką, w efekcie czego cały bałagan zniknął i pojawiła się kolejna szklanka z zielonym eliksirem.

– Pij.

Harry popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

– Naprawdę?

– Potter –warknął Snape. – Zapytaj mnie, co to jest!

– Och. – Harry spojrzał na eliksir i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział szczerze. Nie wydawało mu się to specjalnie istotne.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami, patrząc morderczo na chłopaka.

– Ze wszystkich głupich, egoistycznych… – warknął. – Nie obchodzi cię to? Pomimo faktu, że możesz, niestety, założyć, iż ja nie chce cię zabić, Potter, znajdzie się całkiem sporo osób, które się nie zawahają. Jakkolwiek są też tacy, którzy wyczekują momentu, kiedy zabijesz Czarnego Pana w chwalebnej bitwie. Najlepiej na szkolnych błoniach, bo wtedy Gryffindor mógłby zdobyć Puchar Domów.

– Co? – Harry otworzył usta. Zupełnie nie wiedział, o czy Snape mówił.

– Jedz swój tost.

Chłopiec ugryzł kawałek i przypomniał sobie, dlaczego nie lubi profesora Snape'a.

***

Śniadanie przebiegło w ciszy. Harry'emu udało się zjeść połowę tosta, nim znowu poczuł zbyt silne mdłości, by móc kontynuować. Wypił też zielony eliksir nie przejmując się faktem, że nie wie, co to jest. Smakowało ohydnie, ale po nim poczuł się lepiej. Snape cały czas obserwował jego ruchy, ale nie skomentował aż do momentu, kiedy skończyli.

– Będziesz sprzątał po posiłkach.

– Ja?

– Tak, ty. W końcu ja gotuję, wydaje mi się, że to sprawiedliwy podział.

– No jasne, założę się, że zrobienie tosta kosztowało cię masę wysiłku.

Tym razem obie brwi powędrowały do góry.

– Ostrożnie, Potter.

– To mugolski dom, sir?

– Jesteś nieletnim czarodziejem, Potter, i wciąż trwają wakacje. Nie będziesz używał magii i zapewne znajdziesz w tym domu kilka rzeczy, które będą kusić, byś złamał tę zasadę. Zasadę, która oczywiście mnie nie obowiązuje.

– To niesprawiedliwe. Co jeśli spróbujesz mnie zabić?

– Odniosę sukces i udam się na południe Francji. Masz zadanie domowe do zrobienia?


	5. pięć

Następny tydzień zastał Snape'a niemożliwie ucieszonego tym, że mógł zarządzać czasem Harry'ego. Wyznaczał mu bardzo proste zadania (umyj naczynia, przeczytaj ten rozdział, obierz siedem suszonych fig), czas potrzebny na ich wykonanie i zostawiał go samego. Na początku chłopiec nie dokańczał żadnej z zadanych prac. Nie mógł się na nich skupić na tyle, by tego dokonać, więc Snape zaczął robić mu listy. Dzięki nim Harry mógł porzucić jedno zadanie na rzecz kolejnego, jeśli tylko zaczynał się rozpraszać. Trwało to dłużej, ale chłopiec był bardziej zadowolony pod koniec każdego dnia.

Gryfon nie był nawet o cal bliżej rozwiązania zagadki, jaką był Snape, choć w sumie specjalnie się nie starał. Wiedział, że to po prostu dziwne. Natomiast jego podejrzenia, dotyczące domu były w większości prawdą – była to niemal idealna kopia domu Dursleyów. Chociaż pod schodami, tam gdzie powinna być jego komórka, znajdowały się schody do piwnicy, w której Snape urządził laboratorium. Właśnie to pomieszczenie, poza sypialnią Harry'ego, nosiło ślady bytności człowieka. Chłopiec wetknął głowę do każdego pomieszczenia w domu i żadne nie wyglądało tak, jakby profesor tam spał. Może on wcale nie sypiał.

Harry również nie sypiał. Kiedy Snape zabronił mu spać, Potter odkrył, że w ogóle nie jest w stanie zasnąć. Był niespokojny i zdenerwowany, a jeśli Snape zostawiał go samego, zaczynał chodzić po domu, jak zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Nie mógł wychodzić, nie mógł pisać listów, więc obszedł wszystko, każdy zakamarek, sprawdził każdą szufladę. I nadal nie był w stanie powiedzieć, kto normalnie mieszka w tym domu, czy nawet gdzie teraz jest. Obserwował Snape'a tak ostrożnie, jak tylko potrafił. Było to raczej trudne, skoro cały czas, który spędzał w towarzystwie profesora, starał się w ogóle nie niego _nie patrzeć_. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie lepiej byłoby po prostu _zapytać_.

***

– To było Niewybaczalne – powiedział Harry, wpatrując się w Snape'a ponad kuchennym stołem. Profesor napił się herbaty i spojrzał na niego. – Wyślą cię do Azkabanu?

– Nie masz tyle szczęścia, Potter – parsknął w odpowiedzi. – Poza tym, zgodziłeś się.

– Iść z tobą! Nie na Imperiusa! – Harry poczuł, jak gniew kotłuje się w jego brzuchu i przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś był zły przez cały czas.

– Oszczędź mi, Potter. Moje intencje były jasne.

– Nie pamiętam – powiedział Harry, wywołując skrzywienie u profesora. – Mam na myśli klątwę. Nie pamiętam, co zrobiłem i do czego mnie zmusiłeś. Ja... wydaje mi się, że byłem pod klątwą długi czas.

Snape napił się herbaty w ciszy, dźwięk jego przełykania wydał się bardzo głośny.

– Czyżbyś chciał mnie o coś oskarżyć, panie Potter? – zapytał cicho.

Nagle ta rozmowa wydała się idiotycznym pomysłem.

– Hm. Nie.

– To dobrze. Nie chcę myśleć, że robisz coś takiego po tym wszystkim, co ja zrobiłem dla ciebie.

***

Snape go podtruwał. To było jedyne wytłumaczenie. Wlewał do jego gardła kolejne eliksiry z ustami zaciśniętymi z gniewu, Harry w końcu nie pytał o żaden z nich. Były zielone, łykowate eliksiry i fioletowe z bąbelkami. Były też czerwone, aksamitne i takie, które podejrzanie smakowały jak woda. Czasami Harry mógł godzinami nie myśleć o Syriuszu bez omdleń, bez stanów depresyjnych czy paniki. Bez utraty poczucia czasu. Nie upadał na schodach czy pod prysznicem, nie śnił o śmierci, bólu i torturach. Był pewien, że Snape go czymś faszerował.

– Wypij.

– Co to jest? – Oczy Harry'ego patrzyły podejrzliwie na zieloną miksturę, tak jakby nie pił tego trzy razy dziennie od dziesięciu dni. Zarobił przez to Brew, jak zwykł nazywać tą reakcję.

– Skąd ta nagła ostrożność, Potter?

– Szprycujesz mnie.

– Jakiś ty bystry. Pij.

Harry wypił.


	6. sześć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betowała selen i piorunia :)

Po kilku dniach Harry zaczął czuć się całkiem w porządku w towarzystwie Snape’a. Może nie w pełni komfortowo, ale większość czasu i tak spędzał w samotności. Nauczyciel pojawiał się jedynie, by od czasu do czasu go obserwować. W związku z tym ciekawość Harry’ego powoli zaczynała brać nad nim górę – chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje. I pomimo tego, że uzyskanie prostych odpowiedzi było niemal niemożliwe, postanowił spróbować szczęścia przy śniadaniu.

– Jak ci się spało, profesorze? – Na to pytanie otrzymał Brew. I nic więcej. Harry przewrócił oczami i wrócił do owsianki. – Nieważne – wymamrotał. A potem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zapytał znowu: – Spałeś w ogóle?

– Wybacz mi, jeśli nie potrafię dostrzec, dlaczego moje nawyki dotyczące snu są dla ciebie tak istotne.

– Nie możesz mówić, jak normalni ludzie? Mogłeś zapytać „Dlaczego?” albo „Co cię to obchodzi, Potter?” – Imitacja głosu Snape’a w wykonaniu Harry’ego była całkiem niezła, przez co został nagrodzony całkiem nowym wyrazem twarzy: Uśmieszkiem. Dodał to do listy, którą miał w głowie. Jak na razie widniały na niej Brew, Drwina i Spojrzenie.

– Mógłbym, owszem, gdyby ci „normalni ludzie”, o których wspomniałeś, nie byli bandą półgłówków z zasobem słów godnym trzylatka.

Harry znowu przewrócił oczami.

– Moje nawyki wydają się być dla ciebie całkiem sporym zmartwieniem, pomyślałem więc... – Harry urwał, rumieniąc się. Nie to chciał powiedzieć. Ale kiedy odważył się spojrzeć na Snape’a, twarz mężczyzny była dziwnie pusta.

– Podtruwam cię.

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony.

– Tak, wiem. 

Snape wstał i skierował kroki do salonu, pokazując Harry’emu, aby ten za nim podążył. Chłopak poszedł i, zapomniawszy o śniadaniu, skulił się w rogu niebieskiej sofy. Nauczyciel rozsiadł się w skórzanym, ciemnoczerwonym fotelu, który Harry uznał za niewygodny.

– Chcesz, żebym przestał? – Twarz Snape’a pozostała pusta. Zaskoczony Harry zamrugał.

– Ja... Powiedz mi, co to za eliksiry. I weź pod uwagę, że nie muszę znać historii każdego składnika w każdym eliksirze, tak samo jak nie muszę wiedzieć, jak delikatne i subtelne jest ich warzenie. Proszę pana. – Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że żartuje. Przez większość czasu. 

Snape zmrużył oczy, ale odpowiedział na pytanie.

– Eliksir regenerujący, żeby odżywić i nawodnić twój organizm. Niezwykle potężny eliksir nasenny. Eliksir wzmacniający. Uspakajający. Poprawiający koncentrację. Eliksir rozluźniający i analgetyk... eliksir przeciwbólowy, Potter.

– Łał. Sporo tego. – Harry miał wrażenie, że Snape coś pominął, ale nie miał pewności. Musiał poświęcać więcej uwagi temu, co nauczyciel mówił. 

– To prawda. W pewnym momencie przestaniesz je zażywać, jakkolwiek nie zalecałbym odstawienia ci wszystkich na raz. W końcu wrócisz na pełnowartościową dietę, wtedy też będzie można zrezygnować z eliksiru regenerującego i eliksiru wzmacniającego. Podobnie z analgetykiem. Ten przestaniesz brać już wkrótce... Może już jutro. – Snape postał mu twarde spojrzenie, przez co Harry poczuł się dość niekomfortowo. Chłopak naprawdę nie lubił być w centrum uwagi Snape’a. – Ostatecznie zależy to od ciebie, jednak nakazuję ci poinformować mnie o swojej decyzji, żebym mógł odpowiednio dostosować pozostałe eliksiry.

Harry nie był pewny, co ma zrobić z taką informacją. Czy naprawdę potrzebował tego wszystkiego? Spojrzał niepewnie na nauczyciela.

– Uch. Co ty o tym myślisz?

– Sławny Harry Potter pyta mnie o zdanie?

– Wiesz dobrze, że nie mam pojęcia o eliksirach – Harry burknął. – I to nie tak, że mogę zapytać Hermionę, prawda? – Nadal miał zakaz wysyłania sów, nie wiedział nawet, czy chciałby to zrobić... Bo co by powiedział? Co nie zmieniało faktu, że miło byłoby mieć taką możliwość.

– Prawda, Potter. Poza tym nawet panna Granger...

– Moment. – Harry zmarszczył brwi, myśląc o tym, co Snape powiedział wcześniej. – Wspomniałeś... Całymi dniami warzysz eliksiry? Dla mnie?

– Jeszcze czego, panie Potter – warknął Snape.

– Ale powiedziałeś przecież, że od jakiegoś czasu zmniejszasz siłę eliksiru przeciwbólowego! I musiałbyś dopasować inne, jeśli zdecydowałbym zupełnie z niego zrezygnować!

Snape westchnął i przez chwilę Harry myślał, że profesor nie odpowie.

– Panie Potter, pański sposób użycia zaimków jest przytłaczający. Sugerowałbym zaprzestanie, przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy zrozumie pan ich rolę. Ponadto, osłabianie eliksiru nie wymaga warzenia go na nowo. Co zresztą powinien wiedzieć kompetentny pierwszoroczniak, nie wspominając o _nie_ kompetentnym szóstoroczniaku. Dostosowywanie reszty eliksirów jest delikatniejsze, ale same zmiany nie są specjalnie trudne.

Harry zamrugał. Zrozumiał właściwie większość z tego, co usłyszał.

– Zatem – Snape kontynuował – możesz przestać przyjmować eliksir nasenny, w zamian podwyższyć dawkę eliksiru uspakajającego i poprawiającego koncentrację. Albo na odwrót. Rozumiesz konsekwencje?

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę w zamyśleniu.

– Jeśli przestanę pić usypiający, to nie będę mógł spać. Albo będę miał koszmary. Wtedy będę potrzebował więcej pozostałych, żeby być przytomnym w ciągu dnia. Ale jeśli przestanę pić te dwa, wtedy też nie będę normalnie funkcjonował. Nie wiem, dokąd to prowadzi. Pogubiłem się. Przepraszam.

– Ma pan szczęście, że nie mogę odejmować punktów, panie Potter. Oczekuję, że wkrótce będzie pan w stanie funkcjonować bez pomocy eliksirów. – Ton głosu nauczyciela nie zmienił się, ale coś w wyrazie jego twarzy mówiło Harry’emu, że sam pomysł wydaje się być dla Snape’a nieprzyjemny. – Przetrwanie całego dnia bez nich okaże się na początku bardzo trudne i będzie pan potrzebował dużo snu. Jeśli jednak nie zazna pan snu, dni będą jeszcze gorsze. Jeśli...

– Chcę przestać je zażywać.

– Akurat wtedy, kiedy myślałem, że zaczynamy się rozumieć – wymamrotał Snape. – Nie, Potter. To w ogóle nie wchodzi w grę.

– W takim razie muszę o tym pomyśleć.

Snape zmrużył oczy, ale pokiwał głową na znak zgody. Harry postanowił wykorzystać to, że Snape był w nastroju do rozmów i pochylił się odrobinę w jego stronę.

– Proszę pana, może mi pan powiedzieć, co się dzieje? Gdzie jesteśmy? Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? Jak długo musimy to zostać?

Snape spojrzał na niego uważnie. Harry starał się nie drżeć.

– Im mniej wiesz, tym bezpieczniejszy jesteś. – Harry otworzył usta w oburzeniu i wstał z sofy, kiedy Snape warknął: – Nie przerywaj mi, Potter!

Harry zamknął usta z kłapnięciem i z powrotem opadł na sofę. Snape westchnął.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wcześniejsze ograniczenie twojej wiedzy jest jednym z czynników, jakie wpłynęły na naszą obecną sytuację. To, w połączeniu z twoją arogancją i lekkomyślnością, tworzy całkiem spore pole do popisu dla szkodników. Ale nic nie można na to poradzić, musisz mi zaufać. Powiem ci to, co mogę – przerwał, jakby w oczekiwaniu na to, aż Harry dogoni jego tok myślowy. Chłopak pokiwał głową w nadziei, że ten gest zachęci Snape’a do mówienia. 

– Jak wiesz, dementorzy z Azkabanu nie są już dłużej pod kuratelą Ministerstwa Magii. Przyłączyli się do Czarnego Pana i pozwolili śmierciożercom na ucieczkę. Jak się pewnie domyślasz, żaden z nich nie jest twoim fanem.

– Tak, wiem to wszystko – wciął się Harry, zirytowany.

– Panie Potter, niech mi pan powie jedną rzecz. Czy, jako komuś, kto zadaje tak wiele pytań, przyszło panu do głowy, żeby zacząć słuchać odpowiedzi?

Harry westchnął i wymamrotał przeprosiny. Trochę martwił go cel tej rozmowy i chciał do niego dotrzeć jak najszybciej.

– Źródła, będące w bliskim kontakcie z Czarnym Panem...

– Pan?

Snape znieruchomiał, a Harry przeklął w duchu. Nie chciał tego głośno powiedzieć. 

– Słucham? – Głos Snape’a wydał się niższy i bardziej niebezpieczny, i Harry’emy przeszły po całym ciele ciarki.

– Ja... przepraszam, że panu przerwałem. Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy to o pana chodzi. To znaczy, wiem... Dumbledore powiedział... – Harry poddał się. Snape patrzył na niego, a w jego oczach czaiło się coś, co sprawiło, że Harry’ego ogarnął niepokój.

– Doprawdy – wymruczał nauczyciel. – Zakładam, że twój fanklub został powiadomiony? – Harry pokiwał głową, niepewny co nastąpi. Snape nie mógł nie wiedzieć, że Harry jest świadomy jego pracy dla Zakonu, prawda? 

Coś w oczach Snape’a zmieniło się i nauczyciel wstał. Podszedł do barku i nalał sobie do szklanki szkockiej. Harry starał się nie powiedzieć, że nie minęło nawet południe. Kiedy jednak Snape znów usiadł w fotelu, wydawał się wrócić do siebie.

– Wspaniale. Teraz. Wierzę, że dyskutowaliśmy o twojej obecnej sytuacji. Czarny Pan jest znowu aktywny, ponad to zlecił nie mniej niż czwórce śmierciożerców złapanie cię i zabicie. Zmęczyły go gierki.

– Ale... oni nie mogą! Tylko Vol...

– Nie wymawiaj tego imienia! – warknął Snape. – Ostrzegałem cię wcześniej, Potter. Owszem, ja wiem o przepowiedni. Czarny Pan nie, stąd ten rozkaz.

– Och. Wiesz w takim razie, kogo V... Czarny Pan wysłał?

Snape odchylił się w fotelu, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie. Poruszył szklanką i szkocka zawirowała.

– Mnie.

Harry poczuł się, jakby ktoś walnął go w brzuch. Przełknął głośno. Snape wziął kolejny łyk.

– Ciebie.

– Mhm.

Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak gapić się. Oczy Snape’a zabłyszczały.

– Potter, jeżeli zamierzasz zapytać mnie kiedy i jak planuję cię zabić, to przysięgam...

– Nie! To... jestem po prostu zaskoczony, to wszystko. Co mu powiedziałeś? Jak chcesz się od tego wymigać? Wysłał kogoś jeszcze?

– Rozmawiamy o twoim życiu, Potter. Mógłbyś zrobić mi tą przyjemność i chociaż raz wysłuchać z uwagą to, co mówię. Powiedziałem ci już, że wysłał nie mniej niż czwórkę śmierciożerców. Kilka tygodni temu Czarny Pan zlecił odszukanie cię i wyeliminowanie. W szczególności Bellatrix Lestrange była zachwycona możliwością położenia na tobie swoich rąk. Wspomniała o tym, że chciałaby zapoznać cię bardziej szczegółowo z najdrobniejszymi detalami Klątwy Cruciatus. Tak, jakby istniały.

Harry zamknął oczy, a w jego uszach rozbrzmiał jej szaleńczy śmiech.

– Oprócz mnie, Lestrange’om towarzyszy Avery. Oni współpracowali, ja działałem sam. Szło im znacznie lepiej niż mi, Lestrange była o krok od znalezienia cię u twoich krewnych. Planowała zamordować twoją ciotkę, co zniosłoby zaklęcia ochronne i pozwoliłoby cię dopaść. 

– Rudolf obserwował dom, ale... łatwo go rozproszyć. Szybko i bez zbędnego zamieszania wyciągnąłem cię z domu i oto jesteśmy. Oficjalnie jesteś zaginiony. Okoliczności twojego zniknięcia są podejrzanie nieznane, a cały magiczny świat – w tym i ja – dwoi się i troi, by cię odnaleźć. Nie mogę zdradzić, gdzie jesteśmy. Twoje zniknięcie wywołało zamieszanie oraz problemy po obu stronach barykady i każda ze stron chce to jak najlepiej wykorzystać. Powinniśmy poczekać, aż kurz opadnie.

– Uch.. I co potem? Co będzie, kiedy wrócimy do Hogwartu?

Snape znowu upił łyk ze szklanki.

– A kto powiedział, że tam wracamy?

Harry czuł, że robi się zielony.

– Och. Ale... Nie możemy tu zostać! Muszę go zabić, więc chyba będę musiał się w końcu pokazać? Czy mój powrót wstrząśnie wszystkim na nowo? I co, tak po prostu wrócisz do Vol... do Czarnego Pana i powiesz mu: „Wybacz, koleś, ale nie mogłem go znaleźć”? 

– Tak, dokładnie to mu powiem – warknął Snape. – Nikt nie będzie w stanie cię znaleźć, więc to nie tak, że tylko ja zawiodę. Zostanę ukarany, owszem, ale możliwe, że zaistnieją pewne okoliczności łagodzące. – Potrząsnął głową, a Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Snape nie miał zamiaru tego powiedzieć. – Tak czy inaczej, Potter, to, co się ze mną stanie u Czarnego Pana, nie należy do twoich zmartwień.

– On cię zabije. – Ta myśl przeraziła Harry’ego i nie był do końca pewien, czy to dlatego, że nie chciał, by z jego winy umarła kolejna osoba, czy może z innych pobudek. Skręcił się pod bacznym spojrzeniem nauczyciela.

– A to sprawi, że twoje szanse na zdanie egzaminu z Eliksirów znacznie wzrosną. A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy – jaka jest twoja decyzja?

– Chcę przestać je pić. Proszę pana. 

Snape westchnął, wyraźnie wyczerpany.

– Już ci powiedziałem, że to nie wchodzi w grę.

– Chcę zobaczyć, jak to jest! Chyba powinienem starać się funkcjonować bez nich! Czy to nie ty powiedziałeś nam, żeby wszystko testować? Nie wiem, co one robią i jaki mają efekt. Przez dzień czy dwa chciałbym spróbować ich nie pić i zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie. Później zadecydujemy.

Snape myślał przez chwilę. W końcu pokiwał głową i powiedział:

– Dobrze. Zero eliksirów. Dwa dni. 

– Dziękuję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tym razem rozdział dłuższy, ale przy siódmym znowu wracamy do kwitków z pralni.


	7. siedem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betowała selen.

Harry obudził się z krzykiem. Śnił o czerwonych oczach, zielonych błyskawicach, o duchach poległych przyjaciół i rodziny, szepczących mu do ucha oskarżenia. _To twoja wina. Wyłącznie twoja wina._ Krzyczeli do niego, aż ich gardła zaczęły krwawić, pojawiły się dłonie, dłonie na całym jego ciele. Rzucił się na pierwszą postać, jaką zobaczył, warcząc, gryząc i drapiąc. Nie był pewien, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że krzyki, które słyszał, były jego własnymi, a ciało pod nim to Snape, zakrwawiony i pokryty siniakami, trwający w bezruchu. Harry spojrzał w dół, oczy rozszerzyły mu się w przerażeniu. Po tym wydał z siebie złamany szloch i osunął się na podłogę.

Nie wiedział, co się stało później. Po prostu zaczął mówić, najpierw o śnie, później o Syriuszu. Potem ramiona Snape’a obejmowały go, a Harry nadal mówił i płakał, pewien, że jego słowa nie miały najmniejszego sensu; ale potrzebował pozbyć się tych wszystkich koszmarów, śmierci i wątpliwości kotłujących się w nim od tak dawna. Zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu, że to Snape był ich odbiorcą, bo mężczyzna nie mógł nienawidzić go bardziej. 

Kiedy obudził się ponownie, był w swoim pokoju, w towarzystwie nauczyciela. Harry zastanowił się, czy takie obserwowanie go było dla mężczyzny uspakajające czy raczej dziwne. Snape przetransmutował krzesło, zwykle stojące przy biurku, w wygodny fotel z podnóżkiem i, cóż, relaksował się. Był ubrany w mugolską piżamę – czarne, flanelowe spodnie i spraną koszulkę. Miał związane z tyłu włosy. Wyglądał niemal ludzko. Harry poczuł, jak szczęka mu opada, ale był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby cokolwiek z tym zrobić.

– Profesorze? – chciał powiedzieć. Z jego ust wydobył się jednak dźwięk, przypominający bardziej „prrrowwwgh”. Odkaszlnął, a Snape przycisnął mu do ust szklankę z wodą i nakazał pić. Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu nauczyciela wydawał się szczerzyć do Harry’ego, więc chłopak zamknął oczy, by uniknąć widoku.

– Obawiam się, że takie są skutki uboczne wielogodzinnych krzyków i płaczu – Snape skomentował sucho.  
Harry wypił do końca i spojrzał na nauczyciela, który odstawił szklankę i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Nie stał już w cieniu, więc widoczna stała się lewa strona jego twarzy, wyglądająca jakby ktoś potraktował ją niczym worek treningowy. Oko było tak opuchnięte, że niemal się nie otwierało, a na ustach widniała brzydka rana. 

– O bogowie. Profesorze. Wszystko w porządku? Myślę... Zaatakowałem cię.

– Jakiś ty spostrzegawczy, Potter. Twoje niezamierzone ataki zaczynają wchodzić ci w nawyk. Na szczęście – a może nie – dla ciebie, będę żył. Byłbym w sporych tarapatach, gdybym nie był w stanie obronić się przed atakami wściekłego nastolatka – powiedział. – Jak się czujesz?

– Bywało lepiej. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? To znaczy... Naprawdę mi przykro.

– Zapewniam cię Potter, mam się świetnie. Cięcia i siniaki są powierzchowne, łatwo je wyleczyć. Zachowałem je, żeby udowodnić moją rację.

– Och. – Harry gapił się, czekając. Snape zmierzył go spojrzeniem. – Powiesz mi, co masz na myśli?

– Nie. Integro. – Opuchlizna zeszła, a cięcia zamknęły się. Nie uleczyły się do końca, ale Harry wyglądał znacznie lepiej. Snape usiadł i skrzyżował nogi w kostkach. 

– To ci dopiero niespodzianka – wymamrotał Harry.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, że obaj siedzą w jego sypialni, w piżamach. Spojrzał na stopy Snape’a, z widocznymi przez cienką skórę błękitnymi żyłkami. Odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że już je kiedyś widział, choć wrażenie musiało być fałszywe. Zastanowił się, czy reszta skóry Snape’a… Nie. Nie pomyślał o tym. Nawet nie przepadał za Snapem. Powinien wrócić do łóżka. Przewrócił się na drugi bok.

– O nie, Potter. Czas wstawać. 

– Co? Ale… Jestem zmęczony.

– No właśnie. Jeśli sobie dobrze przypominam, nalegałeś na ten mały eksperyment, więc ja muszę dołożyć wszelkich starań, byś go przeprowadził. Wstawaj.

Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Snape się nie poruszył. I był boso. Dlaczego Harry nie mógł przestać spoglądać na jego stopy? Przesunął się w stronę krawędzi łóżka, wstał i natychmiast usiadł z powrotem. 

– Może nie tak szybko, Potter.

Spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem wolniej. Zakołysał się na nogach, ale udało mu się złapać równowagę. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. Był zmęczony, i naprawdę nie rozumiał, co takiego jest w śniadaniu, że musiał je zjeść. Nie był głodny. W nocy wcale nie wypoczął, wręcz przeciwnie – był wyczerpany i wszystko było bez sensu. Usiadł.

– No więc, Potter? – Snape zapytał łagodnie.

– Nie mogę.

– Rozumiem. _Petrificus Totalus_. 

Ciało Harry’ego znieruchomiało. Snape wstał i przeciągnął się, a Harry pomyślał, że dobrze się składa, że nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie dźwięku. Najprawdopodobniej zakrztusiłby się własną śliną. Snape wylewitował go przez korytarz do łazienki, zostawił w kącie i odkręcił wodę w prysznicu. Po tym odwrócił się do Harry’ego i wymruczał coś, czego Potter nie dosłyszał. Poczuł za to powiew chłodnego powietrza i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest nagi. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się w przerażeniu i rumieniec pokrył mu ciało. Snape, nie spuszczając oczu z oczu chłopca, wylewitował go do kabiny prysznicowej, wymruczał przeciwzaklęcie, zamknął oczy i odwrócił się plecami. Harry czuł się upokorzony.

– Zboczeniec.

– Mógłbyś bardziej postarać się w doborze obelg, Potter, inaczej nasz wspólnie spędzony czas będzie wyjątkowo nudny. Wierzę, że słowo, którego chciałeś użyć, to „pederasta”.

Harry zmierzył wzrokiem plecy Snape’a i szarpnął za zasłonkę, zamykając się pod prysznicem. Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Snape sobie poszedł. 

Woda powoli zmywała z niego wściekłość i zawstydzenie, które zastąpił zdezorientowaniem. Snape był ostrożny – bardzo ostrożny – żeby jego oczy nie błądziły po ciele Harry’ego, co w niewielkim stopniu pomogło zniwelować wstyd. Ale ta cała sytuacja była bardziej niż trochę dziwna. Co to za zaklęcie? Dlaczego Harry wiedział, jak wyglądają stopy Snape’a? Czy Snape spróbuje go zabić, jak tylko wrócą do Hogwartu? Czy Ron i Hermiona się o niego martwią? 

Zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał pojęcia, co oznacza słowo pederasta.

Wewnętrzny głosik podpowiadał mu, jak nazywał się stan, w jakim znajdował się przed pojawieniem się Snape’a i jego eliksirów – wszystko wydawało się takie ciężkie i odległe, a koncentracja była dla Harry’ergo pojęciem abstrakcyjnym. Chciał o tym pomyśleć, może spróbować poprosić Snape’a o pomoc, ale nim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, drzwi zaskrzypiały i Harry podskoczył, przestraszony. 

– Potter, siedzisz tu prawie od godziny. Ośmielę się zapytać, co ci tak długo zajmuje?

– Zamknij się.

Po chwili ciszy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, do kogo mówi i skrzywił się. Snape odezwał się: 

– Masz pięć minut. Po tym czasie wyciągnę cię stąd siłą.

Drzwi zamknęły się. Harry zakręcił wodę, wytarł się i ubrał spodnie od piżamy. Nie był w nastroju na noszenie szat. Poszedł do swojego pokoju, wygrzebał czystą koszulkę i ubrawszy ją, udał się na dół na śniadanie. 

Opadł na krzesło i spiorunował siedzącego naprzeciw Snape’a spojrzeniem. Ten w odpowiedzi uniósł jedną brew.

– Kto to pederasta?

Usta Snape drgnęły. Harry zaskoczył sam siebie. Ze wszystkich pytań, które chciał zadać, to było ostatnie na liście. Snape przyzwał zaklęciem słownik z – skąd, tak właściwie? – i przysunął go do chłopca. Harry zaczął czytać głośno, jednocześnie starając się zwalczyć rumieniec wkradający się na jego policzki.

– „Pederasta. Mężczyzna utrzymujący stosunki seksualne z chłopcem.” – Spojrzał na lekko rozbawionego Snape’a, który odwzajemniał spojrzenie z uniesioną brwią.

– Utrzymujesz? – W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał zasłonięcie dłonią ust. Musiał jak najszybciej przestać gadać.

Brew Snape’a powędrowała trochę wyżej. 

– Stosunki seksualne z chłopcem? Jeśli specjalnie dla mnie zmienili definicję, to nasza sytuacja ledwo się w tej definicji mieści – wskazał na stół, a Harry poczuł, że się rumieni.

– Nie jestem chłopcem! – Otworzył szeroko buzię i tym razem nie powstrzymał odruchu, i zasłonił dłonią usta. Jego twarz płonęła. Dlaczego to powiedział? I dlaczego Snape się krzywo uśmiechał? – Ja… nie to miałem na myśli. 

– Jestem świadom, co miałeś na myśli – Snape odparł, miłosiernie ignorując gafę, jaką popełnił Harry. Jego głos był łagodny, ale oczy błyskały niebezpiecznie; chłopiec zauważył, że żyła na jego czole zaczęła pulsować. – Powiedz mi. Jestem pederastą?

Chłopiec oderwał wzrok od Snape’a i zagapił się na szczególnie błyszczący fragment stołu. Przełknął swój wstyd; nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że rozmawiał o tym ze Snapem, ze wszystkich ludzi; i spróbował pomyśleć o tym na poważnie. Myślał o nim, będącym na boso w jego pokoju. Myślał o tym, jak nauczyciel nie patrzył nigdzie indziej, tylko w jego oczy, kiedy rozebrał go zaklęciem przed prysznicem, i jak zamknął swoje, na wszelki wypadek, kiedy odwracał się od niego. Myślał o tym, jak Snape trzymał Harry’ego, uspakajając i uciszając krzyki, pozwalając mu wyładować złość. Myślał o tym, jak Snape został z nim, gdy Harry tego właśnie potrzebował.

To, o czym starał się nie myśleć to Snape utrzymujący stosunki seksualne z kimkolwiek. A zwłaszcza z Harrym. 

– Nie – powiedział cicho. Wziął głęboki oddech i popatrzył w górę. – Przepraszam, proszę pana. Pan nigdy… Nie powinienem… – Zamknął oczy i westchnął. – Przepraszam.

Miał nadzieję, że Snape zrozumie, że jest szczery. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że ciemne spojrzenie Snape’a stwardniało. Żyła na jego skroni nadal pulsowała. Harry spuścił wzrok, zdezorientowany. Był przekonany, że Snape chciał przeprosin. W takiej sytuacji nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

– Czy jest coś, o co chciałbyś mnie zapytać, Potter?

Harry uniósł gwałtownie głowę, zaskoczony. Od kiedy to Snape zachęcał go do zadawania pytań? Zastanowił się. Były miliony rzeczy, o które chciał zapytać, jakkolwiek odniósł wrażenie, że Snape oczekiwał jednego, konkretnego pytania. Powrócił do gapienia się w błyszczący punkt na blacie stołu, próbując zmusić swój umysł do skupienia. Bezowocnie. Nie mógł się nawet skupić na rzeczach, które chciał wiedzieć i już na pewno nie zamierzał próbować zgadywać, o co Snape chciał być zapytany. Obawiał się tego, co nauczyciel mógłby powiedzieć, gdyby nie trafił. Nie miał też pojęcia, w co ten pogrywał i był zbyt zmęczony, żeby w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiać. Postawił na najlepszą możliwą odpowiedź.

– Nie – powiedział cicho.

– Nie – Snape powtórzył płasko.

– Oczywiście, że mam pytania – Harry wybuchnął. – Ale jaki jest sens je zadawać, skoro i tak mi nie odpowiesz. – Zaryzykował ukradkowe spojrzenie na Snape’a, ale mężczyzna nie poruszył się. Harry bardzo chciał, żeby ta rozmowa dobiegła końca. – Zimno mi, proszę pana – wymamrotał, próbując zmienić temat. Snape milczał przez kilka chwil, po czym przyzwał sweter dla chłopca, dokończył owsiankę i już się nie odezwał.

* * *

Harry stłukł jedną szklankę i dwie miseczki, kiedy próbował umyć naczynia. Nie przeczytał nic z tego, co Snape mu zadał. Na dodatek pociął sobie palce już w pięć minut po tym, jak zaczął obierać suszone figi. Było mu coraz zimniej i czuł się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Snape z każdą chwilą wydawał się odleglejszy i po lunchu Harry powiedział mu, żeby się odwalił, opadł na kanapę i zasnął.


End file.
